monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Majuregias
Majuregias is a female Brute Wyvern that makes its debut in Monster Hunter Farblaze. Like the Majurexius, they can be encountered in all ranks. In-Game Information Majuregias resembles a Majungasaurus, and like its male counterpart, the Brute Wyvern sports a shiny, crown-like horn. Unlike the Majurexius, however, the Majuregias' crown is silver, and shaped more like a cross rather than a blade, but it is still very sharp. Majuregias is covered in a hide of green scales with an azure back to simulate a sort of cloak, and its tail, like Majurexius, is shaped like a scepter. Its arms are too puny to be useful in much of anything. Attacks Bite: The Majuregias snaps its jaws at a foe up to five times. Charge: The Majuregias lowers its head, charging towards its enemies with its crown-horn. This can be repeated up to three times. Tail Sweep: The dinosaur swings its tail 180 degrees. Always used twice in a row. Ravage: The Majuregias snarls before it snaps its jaws around a hunter and thrashes them around violently. If unbroken, it will slam them against the ground and stomp on them. Body Slam: The wyvern snarls, starting to charge before rolling on the ground, knocking away any hunter unfortunate enough to be in the way. Hip Check: The beast takes a step to the side, before it slams its flank into anyone in the way, knocking them backwards. Tail Pound: The Majuregias lifts its tail, slams it into the ground, and drags it in the earth 180 degrees, throwing boulders around in the process. Catch!: The dinosaur picks up a bone or a boulder from the ground and hurls it at the hunter, stunning them if it hits. This can be done twice in a row when it is Enraged. Stomp: The Majuregias lifts its leg and slams its foot into the ground, creating a tremor as well as stunning any hunter it hits. Sweeping Bites: Like Deviljho, the Majuregias bites from left to right while moving forward. This can be chained with a Bite or a Body Slam. Queen and King: The Majuregias roars, calling a Majurexius to help in the fight. This is only used in High Rank and above. Materials Low Rank Maju Fang: A fang carved from a male or female Brute Wyvern. While shorter than the average wyvern tooth, it's still savagely sharp. Maju Claw: The toe claw of a Majurexius or a Majuregias. It allows the monster to tread silently through its hunting grounds. Majuregias Scale: A green scale from a female Brute Wyvern; it's dull, but strong enough to protect its wearer. Majuregias Hide: A tough green and blue hide carved from the Majuregias. It's rather hard to bend, but well worth it when made into armor. Majuregias Tail: The scepter-shaped tail of a Majuregias, fit for a queen. (Rare) Warlady's Crown: While it's not the best of crowns, its unique form is still enough to make for an imposing appearance. High Rank Royal Maju Fang: A professional-grade tooth from the royal Brute Wyvern couple. If you can't rule your subjects, rip them apart instead! Royal Maju Claw: A quality toe claw from a Brute Wyvern in its prime. Perfect for traction and stealth. Majuregias Scale+: An army-colored scale, expertly carved off of a Majuregias. It's not exactly beautiful, but it's better than nothing. Majuregias Hide+: Thick, sturdy, and hard to pierce by claw or blade. It's covered in scars, proof that it's not easy being the queen. (Rare) Warmaiden's Crown: Its silver shine is enough to catch its next victims off-guard long enough for it to kill them while they stare in awe. G-Rank Royal Maju Tallfang: A larger tooth from the Savage Rulers. It does most of the dirty work that comes with rulership. Royal Maju Hardclaw: A perfect toe claw from the Savage Rulers. It's shiny, black, and extremely sharp. Majuregias Shard: A rock-solid scale of a mystical jade color. It's certainly no gemstone, but it does the job. Majuregias Queenpiel: Jade and azure, the perfect colors for a perfect baroness. It even looks like it's from a queen. Majuregias Lash: A mace-shaped tail, carved from the queen herself that used it to crush her opponents. (Rare) Savage Queen's Crown: The queen who even dares to set this on their scalp shall reign for eternity, and any who disagree shall be slain. The Majuregias follows this code well. Trivia *Majuregias is a mixture of the words "Majungasaurus" and "Regina" while Majurexius is a mixture of "Majungasaurus" and "Rex". (Regina meaning 'Queen' and Rex meaning 'King'.) *Majuregias' crown can be broken twice, its back scarred, and its tail severed. *Strangely, Majuregias will eat a slain Majurexius when low on stamina, and vice versa. This is a reference to the discovery of cannibalism in dinosaur behavior, starting with Majungasaurus. Unlike Majurexius, however, Majuregias will sometimes kill the Majurexius herself to eat him. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Monster Creation